


Takes My Breath Away

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [18]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Weed, kinda shotgunning I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Stanley Uris introduces Eddie to the world of marijuana and gets a bit of courage.





	Takes My Breath Away

Stan leads Eddie into his room, leaving him to sit on his bed, going to the closet and finding a wooden box. "Got it," he says softly, holding it up carefully. 

"You- Stan are you sure we won't get caught?" Eddie asks just as quietly, his eyes darting around the room he's been in so many times, suddenly feeling foreign to his environment. 

"Of course not, I have plans for not getting caught," Stan reminds him, sitting next to Eddie and taking his hands in his own and letting his hazel eyes meet Eddie's mocha ones. 

Eddie nods, knowing that Stan is meticulous enough to be trustworthy. Nevertheless, he takes his hands back quickly, scrambling his fingers through his fanny pack for his hand sanitizer, the situation making him a bit uneasy.

"Eddie, it'll be fine, it'll help you calm down a little, it's helped me," he explains softly, opening his wooden box to reveal a baggie full of a leafy green clump that Eddie assumes is the weed. 

Stan pulls out a pipe next, shaped like a little yellow bird, figures, Eddie thinks with a small smile, the innocence of it helping some of the tension in his shoulders release.

Stan pulls out the baggie, which had been tightly sealed. He pours some of the crushed leaves into the bowl of the pipe, "packing it," he explains, pressing it down with the pad of his thumb, not wanting it under his fingernails.

"It smells," Eddie comments, wrinkling his nose, "skunky kinda," he adds, pinching his nose shut.

"It's not so bad after a while, you get used to it," Stan says with a small nod, sealing the baggie again and putting it into it's compartment.

Stan then pulls out a package of wet wipes, pulling one out and wiping the mouthpiece of the pipe, making sure it's clean, to assure himself just as much as to assure Eddie. "You want to watch me first?" He suggests, pulling out his clean white lighter. 

Eddie nods, looking closely, dropping his hand from his nose and staring in near amazement as Stan holds the fire over the open bowl of leaves and sucks in hard on the mouthpiece, looking calm even as it burns around his throat and blows it out through his nose. "You looked like a dragon," Eddie grins, deciding that Stan was even cooler than he'd originally thought.

"Yeah?" Stan asks with a proud grin, wiping the mouthpiece with a new wipe to pass it to Eddie, "want me to light it for you?" He asks, holding up his lighter.

Eddie looks intimidated again all of a sudden, "yes please," he says timidly, taking the pipe carefully, feeling as though he'll drop it or break it, it looks more fragile and intricate than it is. 

Stan holds the lighter over the bowl as Eddie takes it to his lips, Eddie drawing in a much more powerful breath than Stan would expect him to, coming back up coughing smoke out. Stan claps him on the back gently, "hey, Eddie, breathe," he says softly, tapping his hand against Eddie's back repeatedly. 

"M-my inhaler," Eddie's gasps out, fumbling for it even though he knows in the back of his mind that he doesn't usually carry it anymore. I haven't needed it.  
.  
"Eddie, look at me," Stan says, getting off the bed and kneeling in front of Eddie, putting his hands on his knees, "you're alright. The inhaler was just a placebo. Take a few deep breaths, okay?" Stan coaches, taking deep breaths with Eddie until he's breathing normally again. 

"Thank you, Stan, I fucking, I bet you saved my life just now," Eddie says softly, helping Stan back onto the bed next to him.

Stan looks Eddie in the eye, wiping the mouthpiece as he speaks, "you did it, I just made sure you remembered how," he says before taking a hit, meeting his lips with Eddie's unexpectedly. Smoke leaks out from their lips, the type of kiss you only see in desperate hookups or repressed young love and this one is the latter. 

They separate after a few moments, Eddie looking at Stan wide eyed. "N-now that took my breath away," he says softly.


End file.
